


【History3那一天|项顾】星湖

by Jenny_G



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_G/pseuds/Jenny_G
Summary: *实在是被强行be气到了才写的。
Relationships: 项豪廷/于希顾
Kudos: 6





	【History3那一天|项顾】星湖

**Author's Note:**

> *实在是被强行be气到了才写的。

进藏后的第一次露营选在然乌湖边。

离喜马拉雅山越来越近，于希顾的激动写在了他一路上所有的表情和话语里。他有轻微的高原反应，总是被项豪廷按下躺着，葡萄糖和药都乖乖吃，就是那双雀跃闪光的眼睛固执地不肯闭上。

这次毕业旅行从项豪廷大三当上登山社社长后就开始策划，社里的学弟开玩笑说他借登山社的便利徇私，被他狠狠敲了下脑壳，并得到了一句趾高气扬的教训：

“我徇私也是整个登山社最有能力当社长的人，而且就是常规社团活动而已，又没说不带你们。”

但是路途太过遥远，最后愿意来的也只有两个学弟和两个学妹。

扎完营已近傍晚，一群人围坐着边吃东西边等天黑。那个开了项豪廷玩笑又第一个踊跃报名参加的学弟似乎陷入无聊，打了个响指吸引大家注意力：

“不然我们玩游戏怎么样？”

“玩什么啊？”女生们带着怀疑问。

“推理游戏，超烧脑的。”

他掏出手机：“我是上帝，手握剧本，向你们发布信息，你们可以向我提问，我选择答或不答，然后你们根据信息推理出凶手。”

所有人都同意加入后，他从包里掏出五根棒棒糖，握在手里，塑料棒朝上，让大家抽人物。

“还要角色扮演哦？”项豪廷有点嫌麻烦。

“为了增强参与感啊。”

结果是于希顾抽中了唯一那根颜色不一样的。

“那顾哥就是死者咯。”

项豪廷一听又急得要去拍学弟脑袋：

“死者个头啦。第一次听说推理游戏要玩家当死者，还有个鬼的参与感。”

学弟据理力争：“设定而已，顾哥也要一起推理投票的嘛。不过如果他自己不愿意的话就算了。”

于希顾扯了扯项豪廷的衣服，朝学弟笑笑：

“没关系，是我自己抽中的啦，你继续。”

剧情就在项豪廷收敛起却未消失的不满气压下展开。

“……时间是7月25号，18岁的于同学从家里出门买盐，被路口冲出来的车撞倒，当场身亡。”

一阵嘁声。项豪廷都顾不上气恼，即使知道只是换了名字的故事情节，还是不安地双臂并用搂紧了于希顾。

旁边的学妹嫌弃地摇摇头：

“太狗血了吧，是有多背运才会出门买盐都被车撞。”

“所以不是运气问题。”学弟回答，“这不是意外，不然还要你们找什么凶手？”

然后转向于希顾问：“于同学有什么遗言要说吗？”

于希顾有些茫然：“……这种死法还有时间说遗言啊？”

学弟想想也对，便跳过这步，直接为其他人指派角色。

项豪廷当仁不让地在故事里也做了于同学的男朋友。

透露完部分信息，学弟等他们讨论了一轮，轻咳一声，宣布可以开始指认各自初步锁定的嫌犯。

大家尚有犹豫，项豪廷却不假思索地腾出一只手指向他。

学弟一脸莫名：“我是上帝诶，不在指认范围里好不好？”

“上帝眼睁睁看着于同学被车撞，见死不救，和凶手有什么区别？”

项豪廷眼神里有较劲的意思，于是学弟明白了这时候和他争辩没有用。他就是不爽自己捧在心上的于希顾跑到海拔近4千米的地方玩个游戏居然抽中不吉利的死人卡，这不爽没道理可讲，怪不了天也  
怪不地，所以只能找始作俑者的茬。

当然他一定也吃准了这位始作俑者不服气也不会怎样，毕竟是他在学校关照最多的小学弟，吃瘪了也不过在累起的人情账里扣一扣。

小学弟果然只是瞪了他一眼，随即移开视线嘟囔：

“都大学毕业要和男朋友一起去美国留学了，还这么幼稚。”

项豪廷冷哼一声，理直气壮：“你学长我幼稚又不是第一天。”

话音刚落，于希顾就忍不住笑起来。项豪廷也对着他扬起嘴角：

“很好笑哦？你想到什么了？”

于希顾点点头，又摇摇头，把笑憋回去，叫学弟继续。

到最后要确定最终选择时，项豪廷依然死咬“上帝”不放。

低头发现怀里一根细长的手指正指向自己胸口。

“我？”项豪廷震惊地看于希顾，“我可是你男朋友，没有人比我更爱你了好不好？怎么可能会杀你？”

于希顾被他说得有点为难：“可是按剧情和证据推理，好像就是你。”

项豪廷握住了他那根手指，委屈说来就来：“你要不要再考虑考虑？”

手指在他掌心勾了勾，于希顾微眯起眼：“这样会更让我觉得你像凶手哦。”

项豪廷无话可说，只能转过去愤愤地轻踢了一脚学弟的小腿。

好在“老天”还算有眼，正确答案是学妹中的一个，好歹让“上帝”躲过了项豪廷的一顿揍。

女生们都指了另一个学弟，真凶本人都没想到自己是答案，一本正经地找“上帝”理论起来。项豪廷呼出口气，低声吐槽：

“什么乱七八糟的。”

见夜幕已降，他拉起于希顾离开人群，回到他们的帐篷边看星星。

这几天天气好，高原青空辽远，于希顾刚到时说，在这里同样一双眼睛好像能一下子看到更多倍的世界。同理，无云的夜里也能看到更浩瀚密集的星河。

湖水自他们脚边几十米外向前铺开，全盘盛住空中映下的光点，送连绵群山远去至视线尽头。

于希顾一看星星就会失神，项豪廷担心他的身体，过了二十分钟就问他要不要早点休息。

“我没事了啦，这几天早就适应环境了。”于希顾宽慰他。

仰头望着望着，眼里就噙了满足。他往项豪廷身上靠了靠，柔声说：

“我能感觉到，这里真的离他们好近好近哦。”

项豪廷揽住他，随便指向了远处一个峰顶：

“等我们爬上喜马拉雅山，会离他们更近。”

喜悦和期待便毫无保留地在于希顾眼角绽开。

“他们肯定很开心，开心这些年有你陪着我，而且会一直陪下去。”

“这个他们早就知道啦。”项豪廷抬手捏捏于希顾脸颊，“我觉得他们现在开心应该是看到你终于被我喂胖了。”

“哪有。”

“有啊，过年回家我妈都这么说诶。”

于希顾含笑瞥了他一眼，再看回天空时惊呼一声，指给项豪廷：

“那颗星星好亮哦！”

不知道是宇宙中游走奔忙的哪一颗，在今夜此刻光芒压盖了所有同伴，熠熠夺目。

“哇，真的很亮诶。”项豪廷跟着赞叹。

隔壁帐篷边的学弟学妹们已经拿出了手机和相机拍照，于希顾没这习惯，他只喜欢看，把景象都框进记忆，有记忆就自然而然有了意义。

“我有时候会觉得，星星不止代表人，也代表时间。人生就像一个有边界的大湖，每一天都是一颗星星，一片湖就可以拥有好几万颗星星。”

项豪廷若有所思：“那最亮的那颗不就相当于人生中最重要的一天？”

“对啊，光要有强有弱，星空才好看。”

项豪廷便不由得好奇：“那现在你的湖里最重要的星星是哪一天？”

于希顾看向他，却被他抢先道：

“你别说，我来猜。”

他边回忆边试探：

“我们认识那一天？”

于希顾皱眉：“那时候根本就不愉快吧，我只想离你越远越好。”

项豪廷胸有成竹：“那就是我们正式开始交往那一天。”

怀中人摇头。

“……你考上台大那一天？”

越猜越偏，于希顾笑着给他揭晓答案：

“你不知道那一天，因为那一天我们没有见面，什么都没发生，平常得不得了。但是在那一天，我确定我喜欢项豪廷。”

他认真地注视着项豪廷的眼睛：

“那一天很重要，因为是从那以后我的人生才变得勇敢和充实，我才能有力量来到这里。”

四年过去了，于希顾一掏心窝子项豪廷的心仍会止不住地怦怦直跳。他把怀抱收紧了一点，盼着那有节奏的跳动能穿透厚重的衣服传到于希顾心里去。

再多的事情也做不了，他便只凑过去在于希顾唇上用力亲了一下。

于希顾抿抿嘴，接着说：

“所以你知道吗，小时候我最喜欢用‘如果’造句，感觉一说出来就可以重新拥有失去的一切;现在我又最怕这个句式，好怕这是个咒语，一说出来发现什么都没了。”

“那你尽管试一试，”项豪廷挑眉，“反正不管你说多少遍‘如果’，我都还在这里。”

于希顾握上他的手：“我信啦。”

项豪廷不解好端端的氛围怎么突然蒙上了层杞人忧天的沉重感，寻思半天觉得根源还在刚才那张死人卡。

去他妈的出门被车撞死。

“好了，没着落的事不要想了。”他捧起于希顾的脸，“我们现在可是在实现梦想的路上，要开心。”

于希顾盯了他片刻，赞同地点点头：

“那就讲讲有着落的事，比如你要不要带你的漫画和游戏去美国？”

这问题现实得会心一击，把项豪廷击得哀嚎一声，瘫倒在帐篷里开始就地耍赖：

“但那些都是我的珍藏，我真的很舍不得诶，时不时就想翻出来玩玩看看怎么办？”

“可是现在带真的很累赘，我觉得阿姨的建议很对，我们应该先去稳定下来，到时候你还想要，就让她再寄过来也可以啊。”

项豪廷腾地坐起，佯嗔道：

“所以你现在挺我妈不挺我。”

“嗯。”于希顾毫不动摇。

“好啦。”项豪廷给于希顾戴上外套后的兜帽，领口立起遮住他的脖子，而后拍拍他裹得严实的脑袋，“我再考虑考虑，现在睡觉。”

狭小的帐篷里，两个睡袋挤在一起倒也不会太冷。不管在哪里，项豪廷只要抱着于希顾都能睡得很香。于希顾很晚才睡熟，他做了个不太踏实的梦。

还是要怪今晚的游戏，梦里他真的被车撞死了，还偏偏就在项豪廷眼前血肉模糊。他被收尸、被火化，变成了一颗星星，每日每夜地在天上跟着人间的项豪廷。

太匆忙了，他难过地想，都来不及告别。

然后他见证了项豪廷的绝望和变化。他变得很决绝，说不报到就不报到，说重考台大就要拼死考上，带着两人份一块活，却被剥夺了所有衷心的快乐。

于希顾看他在路边哭，自己也想坐在他身旁一起哭。他想让项豪廷笑起来，想抱抱他，可他甚至都不能让项豪廷看见自己。

滂沱的伤心淹没他，他在这窒息中想起自己不过置身于一个梦，于是他像求生一样求梦的出口，却似乎被魇住了，无从逃脱。他甚至能听到睡着的自己呼吸开始急促。

然后搭在他睡袋上的那只手轻抚了两下他的后背。项豪廷声音迷迷糊糊的，应该是梦呓：

“喜马拉雅……我们到了……”

于希顾的梦就突然开阔起来，前方有了类似洞穴口的光眼。

他很疲乏了，跌跌撞撞地从洞口爬出去，便站在了空荡荡的然乌湖畔。

环顾四周，只有身后连绵而出的山脉与记忆里的周遭环境不同。群山巍峨冷峻，白雪皑皑，直与碧空相会。

是他心神向往的山。

项豪廷在山上向他招手。

(END)


End file.
